Dark hearts
by scorpion22
Summary: She is a sadistic evil killer who has made a reputation for herself on elm street, he is the greatest serial killer elm street has ever seen when they team up and form the ultimate killing partnership what could possible happen. Read and find out and please review.


This came to me and I couldn't resist the urge to write it down and post it if you like it please review, if you love it review and favorite it, and if you can't live without it review, favorite and follow it. However I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 1

Freddy Kruger had been scaring kids in their dreams leaving them dead in their beds for years, but now someone had come along to challenge him. Although Freddy had to admit he liked her style he didn't like someone coming along and killing his children on his turf. The challenger was a woman a dark woman they said she dressed all in black and that she used her beauty to lure the children to their deaths, they said that even her hair was black and that she always let it run past her shoulders, they said no one ever lived long enough to see her eyes, they said she had no heart and no soul and many compared her to him. She killed without seeming to care she enjoyed the kill just as much as he did, she would lure the kids in and once they were in her clutches she would torture them waiting till they were close to death then putting them out of their misery by killing them tearing their bodies apart till they were nothing, but a pile of skin and bone it was this method of killing that Freddy liked about her. As he was thinking this he felt a presence behind him and turning there she was.

She was exactly as they had described her she looked like pure evil all in black even her hair was black and like they had said she was beautiful in fact she was more than beautiful she was drop dead gorgeous and as she approached her heels echoing throughout the boiler room he looked into her eyes expecting them to be black, but they were green and as he looked into them he couldn't help, but think that they humanized her.

"You must be Freddy Kruger I've heard so much about you "laughed the woman eyeing him intensely stopping in front of him smiling an almost friendly smile at him while he sneered at her in return.

"You know my name, but I don't know your "hissed Freddy moving closer to her his knives ready to kill.

"My name is Lizzie "said Lizzie not smiling at him now feeling one of his blades cold against the skin of her neck.

" Whatever it is you want it must be pretty important for you to come here to me I'm dangerous you know I could kill you without even thinking about it first " seethed Freddy smiling at her evilly as he spoke looking at her mockingly.

"I know your dangerous and I know you enjoy killing, you enjoy killing as much as I do and that is why we need each other I need you and you need me together we could be an unstoppable killing team our partnership could be like nothing anyone has ever seen before "smiled Lizzie laughing like the evil twisted witch she was. He was stunned by her words he had never considered such a thing before not even with Jason, Jason had been his puppet, but this woman wanted to be his equal his partner and deep down part of him couldn't help, but consider it unknowingly as all this wet through his mind he had moved next to her standing behind her while she looked at him over her shoulder and looking into her eyes he suddenly felt an extreme amount of lust for this woman and he found he couldn't control it when he pulled her tight against his body letting her feel him and when she looked at him again their eyes stayed locked together.

"Why should we be partners we're making quite the fuss on our own what you I get in return "growled Freddy as he spoke he used one of his blades to lift the lower half of her dress finding her naked underneath exposing her sexy legs and wet pussy to the hot air of the boiler room and to his hungry eyes and he knew as their eyes stayed locked together that she knew exactly what he wanted.

" We are both dark hearted, soulless people we could reap havoc on the children of elm street maybe even the children of the world " whispered Lizzie moving a hand to remove his fedora as she spoke seeing as he took in her offer leaning closer to her she smiled at she let him kiss her.

" Again what's in it for me " purred Freddy ripping her dress away his eyes roaming over her naked body as she threw his hat to the boiler room floor.

" Anything " said Lizzie simply moaning as he kissed her hard and heatedly bringing a hard to caress her breast making her nipple hard and puckered.

"I want you "gasped Freddy as their lips parted kissing her again both of them looking up as a bed materialized out of nowhere.

"You have me every part of me my dark heart, my nonexistent soul and my body are all yours "whispered Lizzie as he pushed her towards the bed making her climb into the edge on her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder she licked her lips in a lustful hunger as he stripped down till he stood with nothing blocking her view of his body and without hesitation he was on the bed with her.

"Oh "they moaned together as he burst inside her without even thinking first her walls squeezing him so tightly he was afraid she would break him, but she didn't.

" Oh you're so tight you feel so good wrapped around my cock " hissed Freddy pulling her by the hair so that he back was against his chest fucking her hard and rough abusing her body in the most delious way going deeper with each thrust making her mewl out in pleasure. He held her body to his own as he fucked her smiling as she begged for more wanting it harder and rougher wanting him to bruise her body with the memory of their pure insatiable lust. Moaning in pleasure she looked up at him her lips begging to be fucked, but also begging to be kissed and he did both he fucked her till she was coming repeatedly and he kissed her his tongue breaking into her mouth and waging a war with her own until he came inside her, but still he didn't stop his pleasurable attack on her body.

"Say you'll be my partner that we will kill together "gasped Lizzie looking up into his eyes her eyes demanding an answer. He didn't give her the answer she demanded of him he only smiled at her fucking her harder his hands coming to cup and fondle her ripe breasts playing with the puckered nipples making her moan.

Pulling out of her he watched her fall to the bed moving her onto her back falling on top of her entering her quickly and roughly. " You are my partner now we kill together we are equals as long as your body and soul remain mine " whispered Freddy looking down at her as he fucked her violently watching as she smiled in return accepting his words before screaming in pleasure as he fucked her relentlessly without stopping.


End file.
